


This Means War

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [22]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	This Means War

At first, it didn’t seem that other women were getting the hint- that Negan was your husband, and your husband alone. The woman he had been with (who you later learned was named Nina), must have made it seem that Negan was back to his old ways.

Seeing women eye him was nothing new, but with your current issue, now it bothered you. Bit by bit it ate at you until you’d lost it. A woman named Vivian had the nerve to not just eye him, but to put her hands on him. She stood behind him, slightly to the side. Either she didn’t see you walk into the dining room, or she was that stupid.

Your eyes were on her as you saw her hand move over his left shoulder, into his hair. As you neared the table, your jaw clenched. Negan watched you, seeing the anger in your eyes. The jealousy blazing, and he knew that Vivian just screwed herself over.

Grabbing her hand, you pulled it away from Negan. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to touch other people’s property?” You glared at her, bending her fingers back.

She shot you a look. “Not my fault you can’t keep him satisfied.” She ground out. 

“Oh, _wrong_ thing to say.” Negan chuckled, shaking his head.

“Glad _you’re_ fucking amused.” Your eyes were on her, although your words were for him. Your eyes followed her as she bent her knees, lowering to the ground as you continued bending her hand further back. You were thankful that Gabby and William were napping, or you’d back off of her. “Now, you, and all the other fucking _skanks_ that have been eye fucking my husband? Need to back the fuck off.” Shoving her down, you stood over her. “Touch him again, and I will break that fake as fuck nose that I know daddy bought you before the world went to hell.”

The silence that hung over the dining room let you know that she wasn’t the only one who had heard that warning. Getting up, Vivian flexed her hand slightly, shooting a look at Negan. “You should keep your _bitch_ on a leash.” She spat.

“Oh, that was just _the_ fucking stupidest thing for you to say.” He sighed, sipping his beer. Negan sat there as if nothing was happening, just waiting for the fallout.

Grabbing her by her hair, you grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. You yanked her back towards you, breathing heavily. “Look around, sweetheart.” You ground out at her, voice low. “It’s the last fuckin’ time you’ll be seeing it.” Without warning, her face connected with the table next to Negan’s arm, causing him to glance over at her.

Negan chuckled lightly. “Like I said- wrong thing to say.” Licking his lips, he finished his beer off and stood up. “Now, I’m guessin’ this one isn’t too welcome around here, is she?” He asked.

You shrugged. “She can leave the Sanctuary, become walker bait, or work for points. I. Don’t. Care.” You glared at him, your eyes locked on his.

Over the next couple years, you made Negan work for your marriage. There was no question about how hurt and pissed you were. After that, no one saw Vivian again, and no one ever heard what you’d decided to do with her. Once the blood was washed from the table and floor, there was no evidence that she’d ever been in the Sanctuary.

* * *

It was just a couple months after William turned 3, and you were enjoying a night in Negan’s arms. Over the past 6 months, things slowly seemed to get back to how they had been before Nina. While it stung to think about, you’d forgiven him. He’d proven to you how much he wanted this to work. He wasn’t perfect, and neither were you.

You face was buried in his chest, his arms around you, as you both slept. Neither of you had bothered to dress after you both flopped on your backs, panting and sleepy. Hearing fighting outside, you both jerked awake.

William’s cries were the next thing you heard as you were pulling clothes on as fast as you could. Gabby was yelling for Negan, which wasn’t shocking. “Stay here. I’ll get the kids.” He told you, not giving you a chance to answer before he was out the door.

Minutes later, he rushed back in, both kids in his arms. “What’s happening, daddy?” She asked, looking up at him. Seeing fear in his daughter’s eyes killed him, anger rushing through his veins.

Negan kissed her forehead quickly. “I don’t know, princess.” He sighed. “Stay with your mom.” He told her. His eyes went to you. “I love you, sweetheart.”

Your eyes watered, knowing that he wouldn’t have said that unless he was worried. “I love you, too.” You breathed.

“Lock the door behind me. You know where the guns are.” With that, he wasn’t Negan the father, or your husband. He was the leader of the Saviors, and he was out for blood. Your eyes watched him walk out, and it took you a moment to come to your senses and lock the door.

William clung to you as the fighting got louder, and Gabby was crying. In her short life, no one had attacked the Sanctuary. She’d never been forced to deal with the brutality of others, or the harsh reality of the world outside the walls of her home.

* * *

Negan had a tight grip on Lucille as he made his way towards where the worst of it seemed to be. He didn’t ask any questions before he started beating the attackers. The first one had Lucille bash his skull in, blood spraying back on Negan as he yanked the bat from the dead man’s head. “Who’s fuckin’ next?” He yelled, a look of pure rage on his face. 


End file.
